List of dramas of IBC
This is the list of dramas of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation.'' Programs broadcasted by IBC * ''5 Girls and Daddy (2012-2013) * Alagad (1991-1993) * All About Adam (2010-2011) * Andrea Amor (1986-1987) * Ang Tungkod ni Moises * Anna Luna (2014-2015) * Bahay At Buhay * Bawal na Pag-Ibig * Campus Break (1988–1989) * Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (2015) * Dahong Ginto ''(1973-1975) * ''DIWA (2002-2003, produced by Viva Television) * El Corazón del Oro (1989–1990) * Engkwentro sa Sabado * Esperanza (2012-2013, produced by Viva Television) * Fall In Love With Me (2015) * Friends 4Ever (2014-2015) * Frijolito (2013-2014) * Gaya ng Dati (2014) * Hayate the Combat Butler (2015, produced by Viva Television) * H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (2000-2001, produced by Viva Television) * Hiyas (1986-1987, produced by AstroVisions) * I Will Be Here (2013-2014) * Kailangan Kita (2014-2015) * Maghihintay Sa'yo (2014) * Manila Manila * May Bukas Pa (2000, produced by Viva Television) * Mga Mata ni Angelita (1987, a similarly named series was made by GMA in 2007) * Nang Dahil sa Pag-ibig * Noli Me Tangere (1992 restored version; December 16, 2013-March 28, 2014) * Only Me and You (2014) * Pangarap Kong Jackpot (2004–2009) * Regal Juvenile * Safe In The Arms Of Love (2013-2014) * Sa Iyo, Kuya Manny (1988) * Salamin ng Buhay (1983–1984) * Sa'yo Lamang (2003, produced by Viva Television) * Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan (1992) * Subic Bay (2000-2001, produced by Viva Television) * * Two Sides of Ana (2015) Drama anthology * Cine Trese (1990) * Dear Heart (March 29, 1998-2002, 2010-2013, produced by Viva Television) * Dear Teacher (1990-1992) * Flames (2014-2015,) * Ginintuang Telon (1990) * Habang May Buhay (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television) * IBC Love Stories (1992–1997) * Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely * Kahapon Lamang (1986-1987) * Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1988–1992) * Mama (1992–1993) * Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai (1993-1996) * Mother Studio Juvenile (1989-1990) * Regal Drama Hour (1988–1994) ** Aiko (1989-1994) * Regal Juvenile (1989) * Regal Theater (1988-1989) * Seiko TV Presents (1989–1991) ** Snooky (1990) ** Sheryl (1991) * To Sir with Love (1988-1989) * Viva Telecine sa 13 (1987-1988) ** Familia de Honor * Viva Love Stories (1989-1990) Fantasy * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) * Magic Kamison * Ora Engkantada (1986–1990) *''Okey Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989) * Computer Kid * Computer Man (1990-1991) * Carita de Angel (2013-2014) * Janella in Wonderland (2014) * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (2014) * Voltron Man (2014-2015) * Princess Charm (2015) 'Action' * 24 Oras (1990–1991) * Aksyon sa Telebisyon (1990-1992) * Krusada Kontra Krimen (2006–2009) * Kroko: Takas sa Zoo (2010) * SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics (2015) 'Adventure' * Ula ang Batang Gubat (1988–1991) * My Family Xyriel (2013) * Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay (2013) * Batang Genius (2014) * Pirate Kidz: The Next Level (2015, produced by Viva Television) See also *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of soap operas Category:Lists of television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Lists of Philippine television series